Is NCIS anything like CSI?
by PimmyJalmer
Summary: Pre-NCIS story. Gibbs has to go to Baltimore to assist in the investigation of a dead Officer. There he meets our favorite cocky agent.
1. Chapter 1: Cherry Flavored Coffee

It was a quiet Monday morning at NCIS headquarters. Abby Scutio, the lab tech, was sitting under Gibb's desk, the chair pushed out into the middle of the bullpen. She was trying to remember what happened at last night's frat party. All she could remember is that she went there with 50 bucks and now she only had 20. Cursing to herself, she wrapped her arms around her legs as she tried to figure out wither or not she was mugged while heading home that night.

Abby then realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. At least she had taken a shower that morning, so she couldn't smell that bad, right? She searched around in her pockets and pulled out a black ball, the size of her fist. Abby quickly dropped it on the floor and crawled out from under Gibb's desk in a panic. It was a bomb, a cherry bomb. She was so drunk last night that she must have bought it. And now, the stupid thing was lit under a federal agent's desk.

Abby picked up the bomb. It wasn't ticking, but she didn't know if cherry bombs did tick or not. She tried to shove it into one of Gibb's desk drawers, but they were all locked, like they usually were over the weekends. Then Abby saw Gibb's coffee cup. It looked like he was here earlier in the morning, and the cup was only half full. She quickly popped the cap off and almost slammed the bomb into the cup. Abby put the lid back on and listened; the hissing had stopped from the coffee and it was silent once again in the bullpen.

She stood standing there for a few minutes, watching the coffee in the cup start to bubble. _Not one of your best ideas, Abby_, she thought to herself. _I got to get rid of this bomb before Gibbs gets back_, she said to herself. The coffee was bubbling at a fast rate, and she had to get it out of the office. And fast.

It was then that Gibbs entered the bullpen. Abby knew that she was out of time. She had to keep Gibbs away from his coffee; that itself was a suicide mission.

"Morning, Gibbs." Abby said. Her voice was lower, and she tried to look less perky, which wasn't hard, considering that she was fighting a hangover.

"Abby." Gibbs said, putting his bag down. He sat at his desk. "You okay?"

"No, not really. I need a pick-me-up." she said curtly, her eyes darting to the coffee.

"I'll get you a Caf!-Pow," Gibbs said, reaching for the bubbling coffee cup.

"NO! I NEED THE COFFEE!" Abby screamed as she snatched it off his desk.

"Abby, what the hell is the matter?" he said, standing up

"THERE IS A BOMB IN YOUR COFFEE!" Abby shouted, running to the open window across from the bullpen.

"Abby, are you drunk?" Gibbs asked, catching Abby's shoulders as she faced the window.

"No, I don't drink anymore. Just Bull Red."

"Red Bull. Now give me my coffee, Abs."

"No! There is A BOMB IN YOUR COFFEE." Abby said, breaking out of Gibb's arms. She quickly tossed Gibb's cup of coffee out the window and Abby quickly covered her ears. There was a loud _bang_ as the cup hit the pavement. Several car alarms went off in the distance.

"Is it over?" Abby asked Gibbs. Gibbs was still staring out the window, awed-struck. Gibbs then looked down at Abby. She was crouched under the window against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut and her head tucked against her chest.

"It is," Gibbs said, pulling her up, "unless there are any more bombs you would like to tell me about."

"Oh, no, just that one." Abby said.

"Where did you get the bomb, anyway?"

"Frat party gone wild." the Goth said, flipping one of her pigtails.

"Well, the next time you want to get me cherry flavored coffee, try not to use a cherry _bomb_." Gibbs said. He was trying to be serious, but this kind of thing happened a lot around Abby, so his point never got taken seriously.

"Yes, sir." Abby said, saluting him like she was in the Marines."

"It's the other hand, Abby." Gibbs said, heading back to his desk.

"Sorry, sir." she said, saluting him the right way. She walked in front of his desk. "Permission to give valuable information, sir?"

"Go ahead, Abby."

"Sir, the Director wanted you up in his office, sir."

"When?"

"Now, sir. Actually, sir, you are five minutes late, sir." Abby said, folding her arms across her chest.

Gibbs stood up. "I expect to find a cup of coffee on my desk when I get back."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir, Abby," Gibbs said, heading for the steps to the Director's office.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you want that cherry flavored?" Abby called out, but when she turned around, Gibbs was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2:To Baltimore or Bust

Gibbs stepped out of the Director's office a half an hour later. He walked down the stairs and went over to his desk. On it was a white coffee cup. A red ribbon was tied around the lid, with a bow, and little red cherries and small exploding bombs were drawn over the cup. A giant skull was on it too, with the words 'Coffee for Gibbs' going around it. Gibbs took a sip and then spit it out into his garbage bin. _Cherry syrup, how original_ he thought as he went to see Abby, carrying the colored on coffee cup in his hand.

He was greeted in her lab by Abby's loud, annoying music. One of these days Gibbs thought that the music would be so loud that all of the glass in the lab would shatter. Abby would get a kick out of that. He turned around and saw Abby on a ladder, trying to hang what looked like a picture on the wall. It was large, and it looked like someone just broke their neck in funky, neon colors. The ladder was swaying back and forth with every movement that she made, but Abby didn't look nervous at all she tried to get the picture to stay on the nails that she hammered crookedly into the wall.

Gibbs set down his coffee cup and held the ladder steady as Abby finally got the picture to stay in place. "Thanks Gibbs," she said, jumping off her ladder. Abby spied the coffee cup on the counter. "Oh, you got the coffee! That's good!"

"Abby, why cherry syrup?" Gibbs asked her. Abby's perky eyes dropped to the floor.

"Well, I wasn't going to put another bomb into it, now would I?" she asked him, turning around to look at her handiwork.

"What is that, anyway, Abby?" Gibbs asked, grabbing his coffee off the counter to stare at the large painting that Abby had put on the wall.

"It's art, Gibbs. What else would it be?" Abby asked.

Gibbs sighed. "That's art, Abby?"

"Yes, yes it is, Gibbs. I took one of Ducky's X-rays, colored it, framed it, and put it on the wall. That would make it _art_," Abby said happily, tilting her head to look at it at a better angle. "There's going to be a lot more of this type of wall art. Soon this whole lab will be covered in it. I can see it now. This place is so boring. I'm not even aloud to paint the walls like a cool color or anything. White is so… boring. This place would look awesome in lime green. Or maybe magenta!"

"Anyway, I also like the hidden meaning. I mean, it's pretty obvious. I almost feel bad for the poor guy." Abby said, taking another look at the so called 'art'.

Gibbs frowned. "Abby, it's some guy's broken neck. How could there be an inner meaning?"

"There is always an inner meaning to everything, Gibbs. Not just my wall art. But in this case, the inner meaning is _don't go skateboarding without a helmet, or you'll die a slow and painful death_." Abby whispered. Her eyes turned back to Gibbs. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"Good, Abby. I just have to go to Baltimore for a few days."

Abby's mouth dropped. "Baltimore? But that's like... like... three hours away! And I don't like it when you leave me here all alone Gibbs! The lab is so scary and now with the picture it's going to be like… okay I don't even want to think about it! This is not fair. I demand that we hold an uproar against this so called 'Director of NCIS' and then burn him at the stake. I have a lighter and even though I only use it to burn old documents when I'm bored I think it can make a big even flame to-"

Gibbs sighed. "It's not permanent, Abby. NCIS has to solve a case out there."

Abby's mouth closed and she smiled. "Good. Can you bring me back a T-shirt?"

"I guess. If I have enough time to go souvenirs shopping." Gibbs said. "Wouldn't you rather have a shrunken head?" he asked, looking around her lab. Everywhere he looked there was a shrunken head. Abby had so many of them that she had no idea how many she actually had. There was one of every drawer handle.

Abby looked around her lab. For a few minutes, there was only silence. Finally, Abby let out a sigh a sigh. "No, I think they're starting to freak me out. A T-shirt is good. So can I get a T-shirt?" she asked, her puppy-dog eyes pleading.

Gibbs sighed. Abby always wanted something from everywhere that he traveled to for his work. "I guess."

"Aw Gibbs, this is awesome!" Abby said and jumped into the air, spinning around as she went. "To Baltimore or bust!"


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to Baltimore, PD

**Sorry its been taking me so long to update! And the chapters will get longer, so sorry for that 2. I have the story written out but my Microsoft word is messed up down here... so yeah its been taking a while. **

**SORRY**

Gibbs walked into the Baltimore Police Department. It was rather large, but nothing like NCIS. The big room was filled with desks, and along the walls were doors to different offices. There was a hallway that went to the bathroom and large, high windows that brought in plenty of light. Most of the desks were empty, since it was 5:30 in the morning when he showed up at the office. There was only one man that Gibbs could see. He was young, in his late 20s or early 30s. His briefcase was on the desk next to his feet. He was leaning back on his chair, twirling a pencil with sunglasses on. Gibbs had seen his type before, and the kid looked out of place in the office.

The kid was talking on the phone. It didn't sound like a business call, because he sounded aggravated. As Gibbs got closer, he could hear more of the conversation.

"Come on, Fred. We go through this every morning. DiNozzo. Big D, little i, big N, little 'ozzo'. Fred, seriously, I've been ordering for two years. Its the same person every morning. DiNozzo." the kid was saying into the phone as Gibbs came up to his desk.

"Hold on, Fred." the kid said as his other phone rang. He set the other phone down and picked up the other one.

"Good morning, thank you for calling Baltimore Police Department, where it is our job to kick ass and keep your streets safe. Officer DiNozzo speaking. How may I help you?" There was silence for a few seconds on the other line, then Gibbs could here shouting on the other side.

"Boss? Oh, Boss, sorry. Uh huh, yeah, yeah, hold on boss." he said, putting his hand over the reciever. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to speak to Officer Tresler." Gibbs said. He watched as the agent nodded and talked back into the phone. "Yeah, there's someone here to see you. Uh.. no, I didn't get his name." the kid named DiNozzo, or so Gibb's assumed looked back at him. "What's your name?"

"Gibbs. Two B's." Gibbs said. The kid nodded and picked up a phone. "Yeah, it's a Gibbs, two B's..Sounds like a fed, but I don't believe him...No, I mean, he's old...Almost your age, too old to be a fed...No, there's nothing wrong with your age at all, Boss. Your young for your age, of course...Yes.. Yes. No. Uh... yeah, hold on."

DiNozzo looked over. "You a fed?"

Gibbs nodded.

The kid picked up the phone again. "An extra side of hash browns," he said into the one phone, hanging up. Then he picked up the other one. "Yeah boss, he's a fed...." Then there was silence. "Fred? What the hell are you doing on my boss's phone?. . .Oh shit!" he said, dialing his boss.

Gibbs watched the kid with a curious face. The kid- was DiNozzo his name?- didn't seem like the desk type. The kid looked like he needed to be out in the field, like this desk-work was punishment.

"Hello? Boss? Yeah, Boss ,sorry about that. That was my breakfast order...Why? Did you want something?...Yeah, shutting up now...Yeah, the Fed? Yeah, he's still here..Okay,okay, I'm sending him up...Bye Boss."

The kid hung up on his boss and turned his attention to Gibbs. "Okay, go down the hall. Make a left, then another left, right, right, and then a left."

"What?" Gibbs asked, confused. The kid talked way to fast.

"I said, go down the hallway. Take a left, another left, a right, then another left, then a right." The kid named DiNozzo said.

"I thought it was left, left, right, right, left?" Gibbs asked. The kid was saying two different things. Did he want him to get lost?

"No, dude, it's left, left, right, left, right...no....it's left, right, left, left, right." Gibbs watched the kid figured out the right way while making motions with his hands.

"Can you hurry this up, please? I have a meeting to go to," Gibbs said, tapping his fingers on the kid's desk impatiently.

"  
Oh, I got it! It's left, left, down the stairs, right, into the basement, left, around the cherry tree three times, and then you'll find the secret passageway to the secret lair. Yes, I knew I would figure it out," the arrogant kid said, tossing a paper ball into the waste bin.

"Stop being cocky, kid, and tell me where the office is." Gibbs said.

"Whose office are you looking for again?" DiNozzo asked, sitting up straight in his chair, taking off his sunglasses.

"Officer Tresler." Gibbs said, clenching his teeth.

"Oh, Tresler. Right down the hall to your left," the kid said, and as Gibbs stormed away he shouted "Don't trip!"


	4. Chapter 4: Beer 'n Drugs

**Wow... I am honestly suprised for this story. From Chapter 1-2, I had around 6 reviews. Suddenly now I have 22.. anyone want to explain how this happened? Not that I mind or anything... just wow. So here. Chapter 4, your reward. And to think I was going to threaten to tie Abby to railroad tracks to get more reviews.. how stupid is that? Just keep 'em coming. Please?**

**-Ashley :-)**

Gibbs opened the door to Officer Tresler's office and went inside without knocking.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Officer Tresler said, sitting behind his desk. He was only a few years older then Gibbs. His hair was more gray then black, and his face showed large amounts of stress and anxiety.

"Officer Tresler." Gibbs said, closing the door behind him. The desk clerk watched the door slam and decided to take his chances. Quietly, he opened a drawer in his desk to reveal a glass cup. He quietly crepted over to the Officer's door, and checked around for witnesses It's a good thing the old bat didn't replace his door yet, he thought to himself as he pressed the glass against the door, so that he could hear what was going on inside.

"I assume that you found a dead body of a salior or something. Petty Officer?" the Fed said. The clerk pushed the glass against the door with more force, trying to get a better sound.

"I'm afraid that this involves a more serious issue," Tresler said. The clerk looked around the empty office; he still couldn't believe that he was actually getting away with listening. Most of the time he got caught and turned in. Today was his lucky day.

The clerk heard Tresler take a deep breath. "We have been following a case for the past two years now. A man by the name of Ryan Porter. Suspected of drug possession, and supplying valuable in tell to foreign operatives."

"Is Porter a Marine?" the fed, Gibbs, asked.

"No."

"Then why the hell have you called me in here, Tresler?" the fed beamed. The clerk moved the glass along the door. He had been trying to get back on this case for weeks.

"Calm down, Gibbs. I'm getting there. A few weeks ago, my people tried to catch him in a bust operation. Apparently, the man is not in it alone, and my people were caught off guard. Big, big gun battle. I lost two officers, Officer Smith and Officer Youngstin. The third, Officer DiNozzo, got out with a bullet wound to the chest."

"You mean, that wise-assing clerk out there is a wounded officer?"

"That's correct."

"Then why isn't he back on the case?" Gibbs asked, furious. DiNozzo pushed against the glass harder, trying to hear more. After being wounded, he didn't hear the whole story.

"Because, I'm afraid of what he'll do. Don't get me wrong, Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo is one of my best men. However, I can't let him back on the case. God, I know for a fact that the kid spiked his partner's beer with a drugs so that he could take his place on a case three months ago. Damn, Gibbs, I may be mean, but I'm not stupid."

There was silence on the other side of the door. DiNozzo almost smiled. Poor Officer Leant. Still in the slammer for possession of drugs. I gotta go visit him sometime, he thought smugly.

"So then why is NCIS involved?"

"Porter was making a deal. He was dealing to a Petty Officer Tyler Hutler. Found dead a few days ago from an overdose of meth and cocaine."

"So you brought me all the way over here so I can look at a cracked-up dead body?"

"No, not at all, Gibbs. The house was raided. Our team found fingerprint's of Porter's goons all over the house. Hutler was forced to take them drugs, and his seven year old daughter was kidnapped."

DiNozzo swore silently as he moved the cup along the door. He unknowingly pressed the cup hard against the door, causing it to shatter onto the ground. The talking on the inside of the room stopped and DiNozzo made a break for his desk. Quickly jumping into the chair, he closed his eyes fast enough that when the door opened, he appeared to be asleep.

"It was nothing. Don't know what could have made that sound," the fed said to Tresler, and closed the door. DiNozzo opened one eye and looked a the door for a few minutes before heading back and pressing his ear against the door. He couldn't make out any more of the conversation; only figuring out that the Fed was going to find the girl and that Tresler was sending in a team to help him. Satisfied, he went back to his desk and put his shades on before leaning back into his chair.

A few minutes later, the fed walked out of the room and shook Tresler's hand. "Call with an update," Tresler said. Gibbs nodded and left, turning his back on the office. Tresler's eyes met DiNozzo's gaze. "DiNozzo, my office."

DiNozzo got up and went into the office, closing the door behind him. "Boss."

"DiNozzo, were you outside that door?" Tresler asked. DiNozzo shrugged. What's the point in lying anymore? he told himself.

"You really think that I spiked Officer Leant's beer with drugs, boss? I thought you had a better sense of coming up with theories." DiNozzo said, cocking his head. "Obviously, not."

"Damn it DiNozzo, there is a reason that I don't want you back on this case."

"So I heard," DiNozzo replied smugly.

For a moment, there was only silence in the office. Not one of Tresler's officers ever talked back to him like that.

"You think this is funny, DiNozzo? One of your little games?" he accused.

"If you think that I think that way, sure, I'll go with it."

"You are not to go near Agent Gibbs, contact him in any way, or follow up in his investigation. Do you understand, DiNozzo, or it will be your job."

"Crystal clear, sir." DiNozzo said, leaving the office. He closed the door behind him and leaned his head back against the door. Ever since he got to Baltimore he had been working on the Porter case. He had spent endless nights working on the case; pulling all nighters and not eating anything but pizza and beer for weeks, tracking the mans movements, financial records, and credit cards. He had even taken a bullet for this case; his two buddies lost there lives for this case, and he was not going to take this lying down. Especially since now there was a child involved. With or without his supervisor's permission, he was going to catch the man. Grabbing his coat from off his desk, along with his badge and gun, DiNozzo stormed out the doors of the Baltimore Police Department, in hopes that he could somehow help in the situation.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting On The Case

**SORRY! I'm taking forever to upload chapters. I'm going to be working on _Your Everyday Superhero_ and _Suspects and Witnesses_, my two other main NCIS fics.**

Tony was driving along the highway. He had been trying to find that Special Agent Gibbs. If that was his name. It was hard to hear through a door, especially when his glass broke and he didn't hear it all. He was assuming that Gibbs had brought his team with him, or that Officer Tresler was going to provide Gibbs with a team from the office.

What really pissed him off was the fact that Officer Tresler didn't want him back on the case. He was a good agent- he heard Tresler say so- and nothing was going to stop him from getting back on. It was cruel that his boss was making him do deskwork while the others who had gotten back from being shot were in the field days later. Something wasn't right. And for one thing, that he was sure of, he didn't spike Officer Leant's beer with drugs. He watched Leant put it in there himself.

Now, to find the Fed. DiNozzo had no idea where the crime scene was at. He assumed the Fed was going to go back to the house and try to find the body. Well, unless that guy knew how to pick a lock and disarm a security system, that guy was going to reach a dead end. After that, he would go through Porter's records, like his finance, military bases, and so forth, which DiNozzo had already gone through. He could be a big help to Gibbs. If he could find him.

DiNozzo turned onto the street of Hutler's house. He hadn't seen the house before, but he had gotten a description form of the new officers that went to the scene as a Probie. White siding. White picket fence. Oak trees. Just like the classic American dream house, but nobody ever had lived the American dream accept the immigrants.

DiNozzo saw the only white house on the street and pulled up behind a black SUV. He assumed that he had found the right house, because he saw the Fed pull up in a black SUV when he went to met Tresler.

DiNozzo walked up the sidewalk to see the Fed, Gibbs, with his head bent over the white little box on the wall. The home security system. He was sure that Gibbs could pick a lock, but you never know. As he approached the porch, he heard the Fed talking to someone. It was then that DiNozzo noticed the little black phone in his hand, a female voice coming out the other end.

"_Gibbs, why don't you just pick the lock already?_" the voice on the other end said.

"Abby! Damn it, just tell me which wire to cut," Gibbs said, looking over the series of wires in front of him, getting agitated.

"_It's the red wire, Gibbs. In the movies, it always a red wire!_" The voice called Abby said to Gibbs. In the background of the phone he could hear typing on a computer. "_What type of model is it?_"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Abby? Are you sure it's the red wire?" Gibbs almost shouted into the phone.

"_I...uh..._"

"Abby! Do you know, or not?"

"_No, no Gibbs, I don't know. I can't help ya, Gibbs,_" Abby said.

"Goodbye, Abby," Gibbs said, hanging up. He slipped his phone back into his coat pocket and stared at the wires, not even noticing the figure climbing on to the porch.

"You know, in the movies, they get it wrong," a voice from behind him said. Gibbs quickly turned around to find the kid from the office standing there on the porch. "It's supposed to be the blue wire," he said, pulling the sunglasses off his face.

"What are you doing here? I didn't call in backup," Gibbs said, staring at the kid.

"Who said anything about being backup? I'm just following up on my case," the kid said, leaning against the railing on the porch.

"I thought you got kicked off the case," Gibbs said, closing the door to the security system.

"Technically, I was on medical leave, okay? I heard your convo, I know what's going on, and I'm not leaving till I get back on."

Gibbs stared at the kid. He was leaning against the railing, his eyes burning into Gibbs'. For a moment, there was silence. "Fine, just stay out of my way."

The kid nodded and walked over to the box. He flipped open the lid and pulled out a pen from his pocket. Staring at the wires for a few seconds, he quickly cut a blue wire without a second glance and the system shut down. "That should help."

Gibbs nodded. It was then he realized that he didn't know the kids name. "What's your name again? DiNozzo?"

"Yeah. Anthony. Anthony DiNozzo. Friends call me Tony." the kid said, staring at Gibbs. "You're Gibbs, right?" Gibbs nodded. "Let's just get going, okay?"

"I'm right behind you," DiNozzo said. Gibbs couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.


	6. Chapter 6: Phone Calls

**I love you guys! This is my most popular story. Check out some of my other ones.**

**I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter, or Tony will be drowned in a nearby lake.**

**-Ashley (coughmuhahahahahcough)**

_Flash._ Tony's camera took another photo of the house. There wasn't much to see on the inside; it seemed like every other house in the Baltimore area. The living room was relatively clean; accept for a broken glass door that led out to the patio. Tony walked over and took another picture, then with rubber gloves on, picked up a piece of the glass and put it in an evidence bag. He put it into the bin on the floor that held all of the evidence and looked around the living room again, checking his work. He bagged a few magazines on the coffee table as he heard Gibb's working in the dead Petty Officer's room. His thoughts kept drifting back to Porter._ Who was sick enough to kill a little girl's father, and then take the little girl?_ He asked to himself, shivering at the thought as he noticed a bloody footprint in the corner. He quickly took another picture and then took a sample of the blood.

"What are you doing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking into the living room, holding evidence bags in his hands.

"Taking a sample of the blood on this print. You know, to match it to....something," DiNozzo said, tossing the little vile into the bin of evidence. He stood back up and looked at the bags in Gibb's arms. "What did you find?" he asked.

"An empty syringe, and a bag of meth underneath his bed," Gibbs said, putting the bags down. "Since when did Baltimore P.D get so sloppy?"

"Since I wasn't here managing the crime scene," DiNozzo replied smugly, wandering out onto the patio with his fingerprint kit. "You know what this reminds me of?" he called out from the patio.

"What?" Gibbs asked, looking around in the kitchen for evidence.

"A John Wayne movie." There was silence. DiNozzo poked his head back into the living room to see Gibb's blank reaction. "You know, John Wayne? Major movie star? C'mon, you have to have heard of John Wayne."

"Nope. Never heard of him," Gibbs said, picking up a box of oatmeal left on the floor, to examine it better.

"God, you need to get out more," DiNozzo said, dusting for fingerprints on the screen handle. A few seconds later, the screen door handle showed fingerprints. "I got fingerprints over here," he said to Gibbs, who set the box back down on the countertop and made his way over.

Gibbs nodded. "Copy them down." DiNozzo took out his fingerprint paper and placed it over the fingerprints and pressed down. In a few minutes, he had a fresh copy of all the fingerprints on the door handle. "Got em." he said, putting the fingerprints into his bag. Gibbs had walked into the dining room, so DiNozzo went to check out the little girl's room.

The little girl's room was just like every other girl's room. The walls were two different shades of pink, and on the wall above the small twin bed was a mural of a white unicorn, standing under a rainbow. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, next to a bookcase. DiNozzo looked over the top and saw the little girl's uncompleted worksheet, and a book she was supposed to read a chapter in. He quickly took a picture and looked around the room come more. On the next wall over was a child's dresser, next to an open closet with beads hanging over where the door should be. In the corner nearby was a bean bag a vibrant color of lime green, next to a standing lamp. It was then that he noticed a small end table next to the girl's bed. DiNozzo looked over and picked up a photograph on the table. It showed the headshot of a young woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. DiNozzo smiled and put it back down, opening the little drawer. Inside was a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it to find a number, written in red ink: _202-555-2645_.

"Gibbs? I got a phone number!" DiNozzo called over, and in a few minutes Gibbs had entered the room. DiNozzo handed over the piece of paper and watched as Gibbs looked it over. Gibbs pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and called a number.

"_This is Abby Scutio; you're on the air phone. How can I help-_"

"Abby!" Gibbs said into the phone. DiNozzo chuckled softly behind him.

"_Gah! Sorry Gibbs. What can I do for you today?_" the happy voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Abbs, I need you to trace a number for me." Gibbs said into the phone, flashing DiNozzo a quick glance.

"_Anything for you, Gibbs. Hit me with your best shot_" the voice said.

"202-555-2645" Gibbs said.

"_Okay, now give me a minute of your precious time and I'll work my magic._"

"Do I need to remind you that I don't have all day?"

"_I know, I know, Gibbs. But you can't rush technology. Now, if you could get the Director to update my programming, I could get these results much, much faster._"

"I'll talk to him about it, now where's my address?"

"_Alright, alright already, I got it. It's for a warehouse on the south side of Baltimore. The Cascada Docks_."

"Thank you, Abby," Gibbs said, copying down the address.

"_Just put it on my tab, Gibbs,_" the voice said as Gibbs hung up.

"Well?" DiNozzo asked as Gibbs hung up the phone.

"We found the warehouse," Gibbs said, turning to exit the house with DiNozzo following behind.

"You think the girl's there?" DiNozzo asked as they left the house.

"We're about to find out."


	7. Chapter 7: Gunpowder and Lead

**I love you guy! I just want to thank all of my reviewers (listed below). I think this chapter is the best action scene I've ever written, so please review freely.**

**-Ashley**

**Skyeseek, NickTonyK, moolol, Hendrick248848, Random Flyer, xxnuttynicxx, DiNozzoFan1234, Snotwing, poohbear123, PBfan15, DXRULES103, Pandora of Ithilien, winchesterwannabe, katsura1108, DiNozzoLover, Lilandriel, Poppy784, Belker, Taisi, SharadGirl, Hermione's Shadow, rosebud26, angeleyes64, InvisiblePlotBunny (Sarah, I know where you live… _), crokkettsgirl, ALANTIS6405, XX-Samantha-XX, mahak, and faepunk**

Chapter 7:

Gibbs and DiNozzo pulled up to the warehouse on the south side of Baltimore. They both got out of the car and DiNozzo pulled off his sunglasses to get a better look at the surrounding area. _You would think someone would hire a janitor around here,_ he thought to himself as Gibbs locked the car. The Cascada docks were one of the worst places in town; there were always drugies hanging around on the ground, thinking that there driving around on the freeway when there not even moving. The place was just about a large area of crappy warehouses and literally no trash cans in sight. Just staring at the ground made DiNozzo want to throw up his breakfast. "Well, this is the perfect hideout for a druggie. Do you know that most of them think there on a joy ride when there not even off the ground?" he asked to himself, watching Gibbs pull out his gun. He was about to do the same when Gibbs stopped him.

"Watch the car. I'll be back in ten minutes, tops," Gibbs said, loading his gun while eyeing the cop curiously. He figured that the kid would probably try not to stain his one hundred dollar jacket then his back in a ten dollar one.

"What the hell does that mean? I didn't come here for a joy ride, and since you have the keys, the car isn't going anywhere!" DiNozzo said, pulling out his gun, "I don't give a shit if you handcuff me to this car, I am not just going to let you have all the fun."

Gibbs sighed. "The car is worth more than a pair of handcuffs. You're staying with the car." Gibbs said, storming off. "And if I come back, and it's stolen, your dead," he said, before turning his back on the rookie agent.

DiNozzo watched him storm off. _Does that stupid, lazy Fed think that I'm just going to stick around here while he gets to kick ass? I don't think so,_ he told himself, loading his gun. As soon as he saw Agent Gibbs round the corner of the building he picked up his gun and went around the opposite way. _If he wanted me to stay with his car, he should have kept me at the house._

Agent Gibbs leaned against the warehouse wall, right next to the main entrance to the building. He listened for a few seconds and heard voices inside. He quickly broke down the door and swept inside the building, screaming "NCIS!" and was met with a hail of gunfire. Cussing under his breath, he ducked behind a wooden crate on the ground nearby the door and began firing back. He stuck out his head long enough to see Porter and two other men with guns firing back at him. After several minutes he was forced to reload his gun, realizing that he didn't have much ammo left as he shot back at the goons.

Officer DiNozzo crept along the wall of the warehouse. Suddenly, he heard a cry of "NCIS" from inside the building and gunfire. He made his way to the south entrance and braced himself outside next to the door. Mustering up some courage, he picked the lock and went inside, only to find that it didn't lead into the warehouse, but storage shed nearby. He was about to close the door when he heard soft whimpering from inside. DiNozzo quickly put his Sig back into its holster and went inside the building. There weren't any windows inside, and there were wooden boxes stacked to the ceiling in rows, leaving spaces just enough for DiNozzo to walk through. When he made his way to the back of the warehouse he saw a little figured huddled in the corner, one arm around her knees, the other cradled into her chest. Tony made his way over and kneeled down so that he was eye-level with the child.

"Hey there," Tony said, putting his hand into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around his badge. "My name's Tony, I work with you dad," he said gently, showing the girl his badge. She outlines the lines with her finger. "Can you tell me your name?" At first, the girl didn't reply, just looping her finger around DiNozzo's badge, her lower lip trembling slightly, as if she was considering his offer. Finally, in a small voice, she managed to say, "Laura."

"Laura, that's a nice name," Tony said, putting his badge back into his pocket. "Can you tell me if anything hurts? Do you know if any of your bones are broken?" he asked gently. Tony wanted to make sure that she didn't break any bones before he even considered about moving her. "My arm hurts a bit," Laura said in a small voice, and the arm pressed tightly against her chest twitched, as if on cue.

"Okay, can I see your arm?" DiNozzo asked. He was pretty sure that if he tried, he could set the bone in her arm so that he could get her out of here. Laura paused for a moment, and then stretched her arm out, but it was still bent. "If I try to make it straight, it hurts, Tony," she said, her eyes filling up with tears as a few went down her cheeks. "Okay, Laura, I'm going to try to make your arm feel better until we get you to a doctor. It's going to hurt a little bit, but your arm is going to feel a lot better once we get it over with. Is that okay with you?" Tony asked, taking off his shoes and socks. Laura watched him with wide eyes, and then slowly shook her head. She watched as Tony carefully cut the leather soles off the bottoms of his shoes, and then the leather bounding around the outside. Tony then quickly broke a wooden box in the corner to have something to support it. He cut one of the leather bounds with his knife, and then tied the soles of his shoes to the inside of the two pieces, so that the arm wouldn't be agitated by the wood chips in the wooden box.

Then he turned back to Laura. "I'm just going to brace your arm with this wood, so that the bone doesn't get injured more when we get out of here," he said, gently grasping onto her arm. The little girl flinched but didn't cry out when he took hold of her arm, but several more tears managed to escape from her closed eyelids. "It's going to hurt, but try not to scream. If you have to, you can scream into my jacket," the cop said, shrugging it off his shoulders and Laura took it with a shaking hand. "You ready?" Tony asked her, and it took Laura a minute before she could shake her head. Tony quickly placed the wooden supports on the sides of her arm and quickly bound it in place, but that didn't stop the little girl from releasing a yelp into the air before she could muffle her own screams into his jacket. "Good job, honey," he said to her softly as tied his socks around the girl's makeshift cast so that it would be protected from the elements. Tony quickly wrapped Laura up in his jacket, and then picked her up, her head resting against his chest with closed eyes. "Let's blow this joint," he said softly to himself as he went out the door.

Agent Gibbs was having a hard time with the three men who were shooting at him. The men seemed to have unlimited ammo, constantly shooting at him, and in the hail of gunfire, Gibbs quickly realized that he was on his last round of bullets. He quickly regretted making DiNozzo stay at the car, but surly the rookie agent had heard the gunfire and was on his way, right? Gibbs quickly ducked his head as a series of bullets came through the box he was hiding behind and over his head in a matter of seconds. _Damn it, DiNozzo, know would be a good time,_ he thought to himself as he shot a few bullets back, missing the one guard by millimeters. He mentally cursed himself for not hitting the shooting range before he came and decided that if he made it out alive, that would be the first thing he did as soon as he got back to D.C.

Suddenly, a cry filled the air as the gunfire continued and Gibbs looked up as he heard it. But he wasn't the only one who noticed it, he assumed, because two of the gunmen had stopped firing at him to see where the crying was coming from. Gibbs took the chance and let out several bullets at the opposing team, almost hitting the one guard in the head. He was still a few centimeters away, and was forced to duck his head back as another round of bullets came flying into the air where his head had been seconds earlier. Then, he heard Porter say, "You two, go get the girl and shut her up. Shoot her if you have to. I don't give a damn anymore," and the two must have nodded, because a few minutes later he heard a door shut closed. Anger flooded through his veins as he realized that they were going to kill the girl and he sent out another several bullets towards Porter's head, who ducked while reloading his gun. In desperation, Gibbs busted his fist through the box he was hiding behind to find it full of guns. He quickly unloaded the first gun his hand found and shoved its ammo into his own gun. As he heard the _click_ from his own gun, he knew that this battle was only beginning.

Officer DiNozzo was only walking back towards his car for only a few minutes when he realized that there were footsteps behind him. There was more than one set that his hears identified, which meant it wasn't Gibbs. He quickly set off into a run when he heard a gun being reloaded behind him. As he ran, glass cut into his bare feet, but he didn't even notice the pain as he tried to quicken his pace. DiNozzo could hear the footsteps behind him getting closer, and as Laura buried her head against his chest-weather from pain or fear, he didn't know- only one thought was racing through his mind:_ save the girl_. He made a sharp left into an alley not too far away from the building and quickly set Laura down behind a tower of wooden crates, and he sat down beside her as he pulled out his gun. At the sight of his gun, Laura's eyes widened. "Just closed your eyes and cover your ears, Laura. It'll be over in a second," Tony said gently, and as soon as the little girl's hands covered her ears the firing began.

Agent Gibbs realized that Porter wasn't someone to be messed with. He had already ran through more than two more rounds of bullets, and then he had to move to another crate, carrying ammo in a tightened fist as he looked for another place to dodge bullets. As he leaned against the back of his new wall to catch his breath a round of bullets came dangerously close to where his head was not five seconds ago. His hand grip tightened around his gun and he fired again, finally making a hit on Porter, getting him in the leg. Porter trembled but didn't fall over and shot another round as blood went gushing out of his leg. Gibbs knew that it was at the end and shot him again in the chest, and as he fell over Gibbs shot him again to put the sick man out of his misery, cursing the person who ever came up with pity. Suddenly, his head picked up as he heard gunfire from nearby and he finally burst away from his crate and ran towards the sound, reloading his gun as he went.

Tony let another round of bullets pace over his head as he reloaded his gun with his last round of ammo. He cursed silently to himself and found it fortunately good that he told Laura to cover her ears as he shot a few shots out towards the two men who followed him. DiNozzo was already considering what was going to happen when he ran out of bullets. He was hoping the two men would at least have the decency to shoot him in the head and not make him suffer. _And if they don't, well, I lived a good life;_ he tried to reassure himself mentally as he shot out a few more bullets. He heard whimpering besides him and he looked over to see that Laura was crying, he eyes squeezed shut, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Suddenly, two final shots were heard, and then there was silence.

Agent Gibbs ran down the pavement. He stopped suddenly when he saw blood on the ground. Blood in the shape of footprints, which only made him, start running faster. As he neared an alleyway, he could hear gunshots being fired, but what ticked him off the most were the bloody footprints leading into the alley and the soft whimpers that he could hear on the inside. Without even thinking, Gibbs raised his gun and shot two shots, making the goons fall to the ground with gunshot wounds the head. He made his way past the bodies and stopped at the entrance when he heard voices.

"Laura, honey, its okay. You can open your eyes now," Tony said, gently shaking the little girl's shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Tony through her tears. "Oh, Tony, your okay," she squealed, wrapping her arm around his waist, letting more tears fall as DiNozzo gently rubbed her back as she quietly sobbed into his shirt. DiNozzo looked up and saw that Gibbs was standing over him. Gibb's eyes were looking from the crying girl, to the gun in DiNozzo's hand, from the bloody footprints on the ground, and his bare feet with glass sticking out.

"Gibbs, I'd like you to meet Laura Hutler."


	8. Chapter 8: Relieved of Active Duty

**Ashley's Public Service Announcement:**

**As you know (well, you know now), this was a prewritten story that I was transferring to this site. This is the last prewritten chapter that I have, and the story was supposed to end here. But, since you guys are great, I want to know if you guys want me to continue. I would either continue here in this story or in a sequel. So please let me know if it should end or continue. **

**Thanks a million. All reviewers will receive a cookie for their fateful reviews.**

**-Ashley.**

Agent Gibbs walked bag inside the NCIS headquarters, a large black back under his arm as he got up to the bullpen. After he and DiNozzo had gotten back to the Baltimore P.D, Laura was left in the care of her aunt. DiNozzo had gotten another warning; if he ever disobeyed a direct order again, he would personally cut off his head. Gibbs almost laughed at that; the kid had unlimited chances.

_"Well, that was fun," DiNozzo said, closing the door behind them after their meeting with Officer Tresler. "I'm starting to think that he doesn't like me very much." he said, looking back to his desk. "Another fun week of paperwork for DiNozzo," he said curtly._

"Here," Gibbs said, handing him a card. DiNozzo flipped the card over with his fingers and stared at him blankly. "If you ever need a chance of atmosphere, NCIS would be lucky to have you," Gibbs had said. DiNozzo smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." he had said, sitting back down at his desk and watching Agent Gibbs leave the office. "See ya later, Fed!" he called after him. Gibbs smiled but didn't turn back around.

Just as he was about to sit down at his desk, someone had run into him from behind. Turning around, he saw Abby standing there, holding out a cup of coffee. "Here it's for you. I'll let you take a sip of your coffee before I hug you," the gothic said happily as Gibbs took the cup from her. Abby eyes' noticed the bag under Gibb's arm. "Is that my t-shirt?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Gibbs nodded and handed the bag to her. Abby squealed with delight as she pulled out a black T-shirt, with the words _I Love Baltimore_ written on it in big, white letters.

"Aw, thank you Gibbs. I didn't think that you would really get me a T-shirt." she said, about to give him a hug, but Gibbs was already sitting in his chair reading a new case report.

"Already back to business, Gibbs? You just got back," she said, folding the T-shirt and laying it across her arm.

"Dead Petty Officer in Norfolk." Gibbs said, picking up his jacket and the case file. Abby stepped in front of him and he quickly stepped around her.

"C'mon! I just had to suffer through all of Ducky's stories, and now I'm stuck with him again?" she asked him, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Sorry Abs. Duty calls," he said as the elevator doors closed. Abby sighed. _What do I know?_ She asked herself, looking around the office. She took another look at the T-Shirt in her hand and smiled, knowing that she could try and put it on Bert, her farting hippo, and ran towards the stairs to find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was only a day after Agent Gibbs left that DiNozzo got the call. It was an update on the BOLO placed at the warehouse; an anonymous tipster had seen a man identified as one of Porter's henchman was seen entering the warehouse that afternoon. Grabbing his gun off his desk, he quickly bolted to his car, assuming that he could catch the scumbag and call it a day.

As he pulled up to the warehouse, everything seemed the same as it did two days ago. His bloody footprints still led out to the alleyway and the bullet sounds were echoing in his mind as he tried to figure out why he came back. The case was closed, and so what if some of the henchman had come back? But this bothered him, so he pulled his gun out and started towards the building quietly. His car was set running idle behind him and he could hear the _hum_ of its engine as he got father away. DiNozzo carefully stood nearby the warehouse. He mustered up as much courage as he could and then broke down the door, screaming "Baltimore P.D!"

When he found the building empty he holstered his gun and was about to leave when he heard the ticking. It was coming from the center of the room, and he quickly went towards it. Getting closer, he bent down behind a box and saw that it was a bomb, attached to a cell phone. Someone had already called it, and it was going to blow up in a matter of minutes. Without thinking, he tore open the back of the bomb, careful not to rip the packets of C-4 that it was attached to, and looked at the wiring. Every James Bond movie that he had seen was flying through his head as he tried to figure out which wire to cut.

_"In the movies, they get it wrong, you know," he had said to Agent Gibbs as he was trying to deactivate the security system. "It's supposed to be the blue wires."_

"The blue wire," he said to himself, looking back down at the makeshift bomb. There were wires leading from the cell phone to another board, and then to the C-4. Almost every other wire was blue. Cussing to himself, he looked at the timer. One minute left. He quickly cut one of the wires, and for a moment, he thought he shut it down. Then, the counter went faster, starting off at _10_. He quickly gulped and ran, and as soon as he had closed the door of the warehouse, the bomb went off, sending him flying onto the pavement. The last thing he could remember was the door of the warehouse landing with a _thump_ next to him, and then it all went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Agent Gibbs walked into the bullpen the next week to find Abby sitting at his desk, her feet against the top of it as she watched the morning news. As he got closer he realized that she was listening to her music during the commercials. It had taken a while to get his suspect to confess; he had only closed his case the previous night. He sighed and pulled Abby's headphones out of her ears. She looked over at him in alarm. "Oh, god, Gibbs, you scared the voodoo out of me," She said, getting up out of his chair.

"What are you doing up here, Abby?" Gibbs asked, watching as the news came back from commercial as he sat down at his desk.

"Watching the news. Your T.V gets a better signal then the one down in my lab." Abby said, her pigtails swinging happily as she nodded her head.

"You know how I feel about the news, Abby." Gibbs said, checking his E-mail.

"That it's a bunch of bull, I know. But today's news is really cool. A warehouse blew up in Baltimore last week." Abby said, spinning around.

That caught Gibb's attention. "Was anyone hurt?" he asked, staring over at the T.V

"Don't know yet. It's supposed to come back on in a few minutes," she said, pulling up a chair nearby his desk to see the T.V. As the announcer appeared back on the screen, Abby went _s._ as she began talking.

"_In other news today, the man held responsible for blowing up a warehouse in Baltimore was caught today. 37 year old Michael Ubran was seen on a street earlier this morning and was taken into custody. Ubran is said to be charged with treason and damage to Federal property, and the attempted homicide of Officer Anthony DiNozzo of Baltimore, P.D_" the news lady said, pausing for breath. Gibbs' eyes locked onto the screen, waiting for more information. It figured that the rookie cop had gotten himself into trouble.

"Do you know him?" Abby asked, watching the look in Gibbs' eyes.

"Yeah, Abby, he's the cop I told you about. The cocky kid."

"Oh..." Abby's voice trailed off as the announcer began to speak again.

"_Hospital employees report that Officer DiNozzo suffered from a mild concussion had had made a full recovery. The officer was released from the hospital a few days ago. His boss, and Officer Franklin Tresler says, and I quote, ''Officer DiNozzo had no right to head back to the warehouse after the closing of the case. We believe that DiNozzo got a call tipping him of the location of Mr. Ubran, and Officer DiNozzo will be punished as the code permits''. In other news-_" the T.V quickly flashed off after that information.

"C'mon, Gibbs, I was watching that," Abby said, frowning at the senior officer. "Turn it back on, please?" she asked.

"Aw, come on Fed. That was a good picture of me," a voice said from the other side of the bullpen. Gibbs turned around and saw Officer DiNozzo standing there, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Your okay!" Abby screamed, running over and giving the officer a big hug. Tony's arms hung limply at his sides; wither he was shocked from being hugged by a complete stranger or the fact the Abby's spiked dog collar was tearing into his neck, Gibbs didn't know.

"I guess I am..." DiNozzo said, staring back at Gibbs. "A little help here, Fed?" he asked as Abby squeezed him tighter. Gibbs walked over and pulled down hard on her pigtails; making her scream.

"Ouch! Gibbs! That hurt!" she said, rubbing her hands through her pigtails, letting go of poor DiNozzo.

"Abby, you don't hug people you don't know," Gibbs said.

"Ah, so this is Abby. I almost feel bad for you. You get tortured on the phone a lot," DiNozzo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That," she said, breaking free from Gibbs, "is very true." Abby turned to Tony. "Abby Scutio, nice to meet you."

Tony shook her hand. "Tony DiNozzo. Pleasure." he said, and then Abby broke away skipping to the elevators.

Gibbs turned back to the Baltimore cop. He didn't look that bad for someone who just got a concussion; there were a few scars, but other than that, he looked like just how he did a week ago. "What are you going here?" he asked.

DiNozzo smiled. "I was wondering if the offer was still on the table. Seeing as my ex-commanding officer said it was time for me to 'leave the force' I figured I'd just come here."

For a second, there was silence. And then a _smack_ as Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing the spot of impact. "You are aware of the fact that I am concussed?" he asked.

Gibbs almost smiled.

"You'll do."


	9. Author's Note and sneak peek to SEQUEL

**Hello!**

**After almost no debate at all, I have decided to continue **_**Is NCIS Anything Like CSI? **_**In a sequel. I just want to thank you all for your awesome reviews and your love for Tony~**

**And now, as a treat to you, a sneak peek into the sequel, **_**Welcome To Vegas, Baby.**_

"_I couldn't care less if he saved a bunch of orphans out of a burning building, Gibbs. I want him gone. I want him gone now," Abby said, slamming her hands down upon Gibbs' desk._

"_Abby, calm down," Gibbs said, standing up out of his chair. He had never seen Abby so angry before. "DiNozzo couldn't have done anything that bad. So what did he do?"_

_For several moments there was silence as he watched her; fists clenched, legs shaking, and most of her hair had fallen out of her pigtails._

_What she said came out muffled through her teeth, but the message was loud and clear._

"_He smacked my ass!"_


End file.
